superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 3 credits
Full credits for Toy Story 3. Directed by *Lee Unkrich Produced by *Darla K. Anderson Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Nicole Paradis Grindle Story by *Andrew Stanton *John Lasseter *Lee Unkrich Screenplay by *Michael Arndt Music Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Jason Katz Film Editor *Ken Schretzmann Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Guido Quaroni Production Manager *Michael Warch Supervising Animators *Bobby Podesta *Michael Venturini Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Kim White Character Supervisors *Sanjay Bakshi *Brian Green Sets Supervisor *David Eisenmann Simulation & Effects Supervisor *Michael Fong Global Tech Supervisor *William Reeves Art Direction *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Character Art Direction *Daniel Arriaga Sets Art Direction *Robert Kondo Shading Art Direction *Belinda Van Valkenburg Sound Designer *Tom Myers ** WOODY ** TOM HANKS ** ** BUZZLIGHTYEAR ** TIM ALLEN ** ** JESSIE ** JOAN CUSACK ** ** MR POTATO HEAB ** DON RICKLES ** ** REX ** JOHN RATZENBERGER ** ** MRS POTATO HEAB ** ESTELLE HARRIS ** ** LOTSO ** NEB BEATTY ** ** KEN ** MOCHAEL KEATON ** ** BARBIE ** JOBI BENSON ** ** ANBY ** JOHN MORRIS ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** EXECUTIVE MUSIC PROBUCER ** CHRIS MONTANA Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Sets Simulation & Effects Global Technology & Optimization Lighting Production Post Production Image Mastering Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Production Engineering Pre-Production Engineering Music Pixar Studio Team Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Special Thanks The Walnut Festival Antique Harvest, Olde Towne Antiques & Antique Corner Disney Research for development of denoising technology Kate Share, George Elvin & the SF Ballet Wardrobe Team The Pomfret Family Blaise Davis Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Coco_(2017_film) Coco_(2017_film)/ Production BabiesEdit Edit | Sound Mixed in Dolby 7 .1 Su https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:MPAA_logo.png no 40594 https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:Republic_Record%27s_former.png https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:Walt-Disney-Records.jpg https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png rround Sound Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Color by TECHNICOLOR® Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Mr. Potato Head® and Mrs. Potato Head® are registered trademarks of Hasbro. All Hasbro toys and games used in the film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Hasbro, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Barbie™ and Ken™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. Chatter Telephone™ is a registered trademark of Fisher-Price, Inc. Fisher-Price and Mattel toys used with permission of Mattel, Inc. all Rights Reserved. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. Dam Troll ©The Troll Company A/S TOTORO © Nibariki Original Toy Story Elements Copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc. To learn more about the creators of Toy Story 3, visit www.pixar.com Copyright ©2010 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on Disney/Pixar Toy Story 3 The Video Games from In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. Dam Troll ©The Troll Company A/S TOTORO © Nibariki Original Toy Story Elements Copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA